Happy Birthday, Momma!
by jennywrenny
Summary: XanderFaith. It's Faiths' birthday, and she's feeling old. Can her husband and daughter cheer her up? Fluff.


**Title:** Happy Birthday, Momma!

**Summary:** It's Faiths' birthday, and she's feeling old. Can her husband and daughter cheer her up? Fluff.

**Pairing:** Faith/Xander. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** As much as it pains me to admit this, I don't Faith or Xander, or any other characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Joss. I do own Kimberly, though!

**Authors Note:** This is my first fic, so be gentle? I don't mind constructive critisism and of course praise is always welcome, but no flames please.

**Happy Birthday, Momma!**

As soon as Faith walked in to the kitchen of her home in Sunnydale, she was greeted with a cry of, "Happy birthday, Momma!" and then hit with the sudden impact of her four-year-old daughter, Kimberly. If she didn't have super strength, Faith would have probably quite literally been knocked off her feet at the force of her daughters' hug as Kimberly herself was turning out to be quite the little Slayer.

Faith scooped Kimberly up into her arms and hugged her tight. "Thank you, baby girl," she whispered and placed a kiss on the dark-haired child's forehead before setting her back down on the floor, Kimberly still holding on to her hand.

"Look, Momma, because it's your birthday I made you breakfast!" Kimberly said proudly as she dragged Faith over to look at the stack of pancakes she had piled on a plate.

Although the pancakes were burnt and blackened, Faith smiled down at her daughter, nonetheless touched by the gesture. "They looks great, Kimbers," she enthused. "Did you make them all by yourself?"

"Daddy helped, but only a teeny tiny bit," Kimberly said, looking over at where Xander sat, watching his two girls with a dopey grin on his face.

Faith went over and sat next to her husband at the kitchen table. "Well, that explains the burntness," Faith said, but quietly so that Kimberly couldn't hear and aiming a smirk in Xander's direction, who put on a mock offended look.

"I was going to wish you happy birthday, but now I may have to reconsider," he said, one eyebrow raised. "I'll have you know that those pancakes are a Xander Harris original – you'll never find anymore like them."

"You're a dork, you know that?"

Xander smiled proudly and nodded. "But," he said, wrapping an arm around Faith's waist, "at least I'm the dork with the best daughter and the most beautiful wife in the world."

"I don't feel too beautiful," Faith grumbled. "Damn, I'm getting old."

"But that's the point of birthdays, Momma," Kimberly reminded her, as she sat herself on her dad's knee. "And you're not old. Not as old as Mr Giles. Not as old as Uncle Broody or Uncle Peroxide, either. In fact," she added, "I think you're the most five by five, uber orgasmic momma in the whole wide universe!"

Faith couldn't keep her grin down. Sometimes, her daughter knew just what to say.

Xander, however, was frowning. "Orgasmic?" he repeated, and then sighed, looking at Faith. "Maybe we should find someone else to babysit apart from Anya."

"No! I like Auntie Anya!" Kimberly protested. "She teaches me lots of new words, and she lets me count the money!"

"Plus she looks after Kimber's for free, which is a special privilege coming from Anya," Faith smiled at her husband, but then caught sight of her reflection in the window and grimaced. "God, am I getting wrinkles? Ugh, this is so not good."

"Don't be silly, you're beautiful!" Xander said. "I mean, all the guys practically drool over you when we go anywhere. Not that I mind, seeing as I'm the greatest, non jealous husband ever."

"Ignoring your inflated ego, I'm going to say thank you," Faith grinned, leaning in and kissing Xander quickly on the lips.

From where she sat between her parents, Kimberly Harris smiled happily. She lived a life full of demons, monsters, vampires, fighting and violence, but sometimes, things were perfect. In fact, there was just one thing that could make this day even more perfect.

"Momma? Daddy? When are we going to have cake?"

Fin

Please Review! Tell me if you'd like to see more of Kimberly, I could write some more of her adventures :-)


End file.
